


Arianne

by almostabeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Porn, Cops AU, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Shameless Smut, Undercover As Prostitute, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Tarth goes undercover to arrest a drug dealer. While she gets some action with Pia, agent Lannister watches them through the surveillance monitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arianne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come into my Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065958) by [H3L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3L/pseuds/H3L). 



> Dear readers, this is my first one-shot fic. It’s shameless smut and it was inspired by ‘Come into my Castle’ by H3L. Cops AU is one of my favorite themes, so I hope you like it. :}

“I won’t do it!” Brienne said, throwing the fine silk at his lap. Jaime is sitting in bed, and his eyes tell how tired he is already. After being up all night and all day, waiting for the right moment to finally have one agent inside the other room, it does not matter what she wants, he just needs to get it done.

“You’re the only one available.” He tries to reason as he takes the little black dress with his hands and places it besides him. “Tarth, we have no time to wait for another agent.”

She remains by the door as her eyes scan the luxurious hotel room. Brienne notices the expensive marble on the floor; a bed, which could comfortably fit about four people; in the other area of the suite there are sofas, they clearly contrast with her old backpack which she threw there, carelessly, when she arrived; and every detail in the room which only serves to make it fancier than the apartments she has seen in those architecture magazines. All the colors try to warm the place, making it cozy and inviting. _It is a very expensive suite, so why would anyone spend so much money for just a few hours there?_ She thinks as she allows her tongue to moist her chipped lips, her souvenirs from the season.

“You told me you needed backup!” Brienne almost shouts at him, angry with herself for answering the phone so quickly. He had interrupted her dinner. She was with her father, just before he took his flight. It was supposed to be an easy night; Brienne would simply take him to the airport and go back to her place. But she rushed herself to pick up the phone, instead. His call on a Saturday night simply caused her silly fantasies to awake, hoping he would ask her out or something. Anything which did not have to do with work.

“Because I really need backup. I do.” He leans back as he supports himself on his elbows.

“I won’t do it. You better call another agent. I thought this was an emergency, but I see you’re trying to mock me.”

“Tarth, there’s no one else. Every available agent is on the street or at the bloody harbor; you were off-duty… And I trust you.” His eyes meet hers and she knows he is being honest with his every word. “He won’t ask for too much, you just need to go there with her and tell him that you were sent by Frey. Then you… distract him a little, till he talks.”

“He’ll suspect!”

“He won’t!”

“Look at me, Lannister!” She finally moves away from the door, opening her arms as if waiting for him to say how ugly she is and the reason why she would never convince anyone.

“That’s why you need the dress. You clearly look more like a man when you’re wearing jeans, sweaters and dirty sneakers. Maybe if you try the dress on, you’ll see you can do it.”

“No! It won’t happen. Where’s agent Tyrell? She was supposed to go there with the girl.”

“She was shot… two hours ago at the train station, when they tried to get the book-keeper.”

“God… I didn’t know. How’s she?”

“She’ll survive. It was just a flesh wound. But the doctors didn’t discharge her yet. That’s why I called you.” There is hope and gratitude in his green eyes. He still cannot figure out how to thank her for keeping him alive. It has been almost six months since he was ambushed and shot five times; she was with him the whole time, demanding him to live so they could bring the damn drug dealer to justice.

“They’ll never believe me. I’ll probably put myself and the girl at risk.” She crosses her arms again as she walks in front of him.

“You won’t, there are two teams on this floor, in the suites to the left. They’re waiting for the signal. As soon as we have his confession, they’ll go in and take him down.”

“What girl did they select for this?” She says, as she sits on the sofa and leans forwards, supporting her elbows on her knees.

“Pia.”

Brienne exhales and then turns her face to look through the windows. Jaime remembers when agent Tarth first met the young prostitute named Pia. They were after the dealer who had shot him and they ran into this very young flirty call girl. She should not have called Jaime’s attention, but his lack of physical contact with other women in a very long time made him an easy target. His surprise was tremendous when she admitted how interested she was in Brienne. He laughed and joked about it, saying that she did not look like a lesbian as much as Brienne did. That was the first day agent Tarth pointed a gun at his face, telling him to stop mocking her or she would finish what the drug dealers had started a few months before.

“I’m seriously not going there with her, Jaime.”

“Brienne, you have to. She was the only girl who passed the agency analysis. Pia’s clean, all the others we’ve contacted need at least two months in rehab before they can write their names on a piece of paper.”

“I won’t wear that.” Brienne wrinkles her nose as she points at the black dress next to him.

“I could make it an order.” He looks fiercely at her as he runs his fingers through his hair; his golden threads shining as they move.

Brienne hates him for throwing that card on the table. She is sick and tired of the way he mentions his authority whenever she refuses to do something, feeling she is crossing the line. “You could.” _And I saved your life… for this?_

“I might… It’s this… or nothing. We won’t have another chance to get him.”

Brienne looks down on him as she slowly stands up and walks towards the bed. He knows she is furious and he does not blame her. Her blue eyes get darker as she takes the dress in her hands, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she notices how short it is.

“Can you give me some privacy?”

“Sure.” Jaime stands up and walks to the other part of the suite, closing the door to the chamber area as he leaves. He walks with his hands in his pockets, cursing at her shyness, asking him to leave after he has already seen her naked. He remembers it as if it had been yesterday. The storm had caught them by surprise, soaking Brienne’s clothes as she waited for the dealers at the harbor. Once she was back in his car, she had to change her clothes in the back seat. He glanced at her through the mirror, taking in the image. A very tall woman taking her wet clothes off as her trembling skin looked purple. He turned the AC on to warm her up as she took off every piece of clothing she had. Jaime knew there was some excitement about seeing her like that, that awkward feeling as he tried to convince his body that the woman he was staring at was not attractive, so he should not react like that. His body, however, had its own will.

She opens the door, revealing herself in the little black dress and he tries not to let her perceive his eyes on her. When she walks, he notices she is barefooted, so he points at the shoebox on the center table. “That should make you even taller.”

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, opening the box to find a pair of high heels there. Her feet are large and really not delicate enough to fit perfectly something that is her size. But she just wants to finish that mission so, the quicker she accepts the situation, the quicker it will end.

“Will I be using a wire?”

“No, just a tiny microphone which is hidden in this silver brooch.” He says as he takes the small object from his pocket and starts placing it on her dress just above her left breast. He slides two fingers underneath the silk to pin the brooch onto the fabric. Her skin there is warm and he can feel her heart beating faster. _Is it because of me?_

She swallows and looks at the floor, while her freckled cheeks blush fiercely. “How many cameras?”

“Three in the main room and two in the chamber area, and there’s also another microphone, in case we lose your signal.”

She freezes. “I won’t go to the chamber area!” Her eyes threaten him.

“It’s just for safety. He won’t ask you to…” He shakes his head as he finishes placing the adornment on her dress.

“Jaime, you’re hiding something from me.” She asks, looking at him as he tests the signal on the device tapping the object twice as he acknowledges the team in the other room.

“Red Castamere acknowledged. Do you copy?”

A female voice confirms it on Jaime’s earphone. _“Castamere on. Roger that.”_

He looks at the girl, regretful about the entire thing. “I’ll be next door. Nothing will happen to you, Tarth. If anything gets out of control, we’ll be there in less than one second. Trust me!”

“I’ll make him talk, Lannister. You’ll get the confession you need and he’ll go to prison.” She says as she tries to run her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out to make it a little less messy. Her light blonde threads are so much longer than when they met for the first time. She can even wear a ponytail, but the cold weather does not ask for it right now.

“Thank you for doing this.” His hand reaches her shoulder, causing her face to turn as she looks at his fingers, noticing they are gently stroking her skin.

She nods and shows him a bit of a smile. “I’m doing this… for you.”

His mouth opens slightly; there is admiration and respect on his face. But underneath it all, there might be something stronger and wilder.

Someone knocks on the door interrupting whatever was being shared between them. Another agent enters the room, bringing Pia with him. The girl is wearing a coral dress, which matches her tanned skin. She has long brown hair and her body is voluptuous and curvy.

“Hello, agent Tarth.” She looks at Brienne analyzing her legs and chest, exposed skin waiting to be noticed.

Brienne glances at Jaime and then at the girl. “Good evening.” Then she looks at the other agent. “Has she received instructions?”

“Yes, I have.” The girl answers as she bites her lower lip. “You don’t need to worry, I won’t let you down.”

Jaime turns away so Brienne will not see the grin on his face. “So, everyone’s ready. It’s up to you, Tarth.” He says as he looks back at her.

“Let’s go.”

Minutes pass as both women enter the other suite and wait for Ronnet Connignton. The Red Ronnet, as he is known, is the dealer who shot agent Lannister when he attempted to intercept a shipment at the harbor. When he arrives there, he takes his jacket off and sits on the sofa, next to the fireplace.

“Did Frey send you?”

“Yes, sir.” Brienne answers as she stands by the window.

Jaime watches them through the monitor, observing her moves in such a tiny dress, trying to concentrate as she speaks to their target.

“What’s your name girl?”

“Arianne, sir.” She shows him her fake smile.

“Don’t call me sir. Call me Ronnet.” He narrows his eyes as he watches her body. One of his men brings him a glass of whisky, which he takes a sip of. “You’ve got a lot of freckles there... and a lot of body for just one girl.”

“And you’ve got a lot of enemies.” Brienne’s brow arches a little higher than it should, making Jaime curse at her boldness in the other room.

“Wow, you’re fast. Hopefully not too fast.” He leans his head letting his tongue moist his lips, trying to tease her. “Pia, tell me about your friend, I’m very… intrigued.”

Pia steps closer to Brienne, smiling sweetly at her. “She’s new to it, so she’s shy. But she might surprise you, Ronnet.”

The man looks at Brienne once more and then back at Pia, while he talks to his bodyguards. “Leave us alone.” The two guys leave fast; one of them has a lascivious look on his face as he glances at Pia while he is closing the door. “Tell me, Arianne, how long have you known my pretty Pia?”

Jaime frowns in the other room; his eyes do not rest even for a second as he keeps watching the trio interacting. There is a certain irritation as he notices how predatorily the man looks at Brienne.

“Only for a few months.” She says as she crosses her arms, trying to look as confident as she should feel while on-duty.

“How close are you to each other?”

“Very close.” Pia answers quickly as she places her arm around Brienne’s waist, making her embarrassed and uncomfortable.

But she still wants everything to work as planned. She cannot afford to let her shyness ruin the mission. “Oh yes, very close.” Brienne smiles as she wraps her arm around Pia’s shoulder.

Jaime sees the change in her. He knows she wants to accomplish her mission, so they can arrest the man. Yet, there is something stirring inside him, a feverish uncertainty, the repulse he should feel while watching another man desiring his colleague, against the arousal he experiences watching her getting so close to another girl.

“That’s what I asked for… Frey knows what I like. And he certainly knows what I deserve after all the trouble I had with that stupid federal.”

Brienne sharpens her senses, waiting for his confession, but it does not come out so easily. She turns to Pia as she talks. “Pia never told me you’ve killed a cop.”

He laughs sarcastically. “Oh, I didn’t kill him, Arianne. I shot him five fucking times, but the bastard refused to die.”

Jaime chuckles as he listens to the man’s lines.

“And why did you try to kill him?” Brienne asks, widening her eyes.

“That’s what I do to people who try to fool me… Now, why don’t you show Pia your appreciation, Arianne?”

Brienne looks at him with a doubtful look on her face.

“What do you mean, Ronnet?” Pia asks, but she already knows the answer. She knows by heart the entire routine for the evening when Red Ronnet calls her. She goes to his hotel room with another girl and they make out ferociously while Ronnet watches them. Sometimes he joins them, but some other times he simply watches as he jerks off in that sofa.

“You know the rules, Pia. The new girl is the first to touch.” He smiles and drinks some more of his whisky.

Brienne tries not to panic, as she cups Pia’s face, stroking the girl’s cheek. And the brown-haired girl treasures that touch. She remembers feeling so enchanted by agent Tarth when she met her. Brienne’s strong body called her attention from the moment she laid eyes on her. Her broad shoulders, taut arms and height; it all seemed to get her wet just by looking at agent Tarth.

“Pia, show Arianne how much you like her.” The man shifts his weight on the sofa, getting more comfortable as he speaks.

Pia smiles at Brienne while her hand slides onto her neck, caressing the blonde girl’s nape as she whispers. “Sorry…” But she is not sorry about it, and Brienne knows it.

Ronnet does not notice the two of them exchanging words as they stand a few meters from him. Brienne gets closer to the girl, pretending to be hugging her and she speaks softly. “Do whatever he says. It’s ok. We need to make him talk.”

Agent Lannister has already taken a seat on the sofa as he watches her. The other agent in the room with him seems to be so engaged to her laptop, confirming the elite support team in the third room that she simply does not pay attention to the images on the screen. Jaime clears his throat, completely hypnotized by Brienne’s proximity to Pia. He crosses his leg, concealing his arousal, repeating to himself that she is not enjoying that. _But what if she is?_

“Arianne, I can see you like my pretty little Pia.”

“I do, Ronnet.” Brienne answers him while her eyes still look at the girl.

“How much do you like her?”

“Too much.” Brienne’s index finger meets Pia’s full lips as she caresses them.

Jaime feels his forehead sweaty. He removes his jacket, trying to get cooler. _I shouldn’t be enjoying this!_

“Oh, that’s very nice of you Arianne. Pia why don’t you thank her properly for it?”

“Only if you tell us the story, Ronnet.” Clever Pia makes Brienne almost proud of her as she speaks. “Tell us why you shot that federal. I’m sure Arianne would love to hear it.”

“I’ll tell you… how that Lannister pig almost died. But first…” He drinks from his glass. “First you’ll show her how cozy that sofa is. Have a seat, you’re not gonna stand up all night, are you?” He asks, while pointing at the other sofa in front of him, behind the center table.

The two women sit on the sofa in front of him. Brienne quickly places her arm around Pia as she stares at Ronnet, waiting to hear his story. “So, Ronnet, tell me about it.” Brienne says, while Pia leans her head a little to rest on Brienne’s neck as her right hand slides onto agent Tarth’s thigh.

Ronnet gets up quickly, causing Brienne to worry. But she soon relaxes when she notices he is only taking the bottle of whisky from the mini bar. When he is back in the sofa, he fills up his glass and starts telling the story.

“It was already 11 PM. And that bastard was waiting for me… alone.” He laughs, but Brienne knows it is not true, for she had been there with him, his only backup, his salvation. Ronnet goes on, “He thought I didn’t know he was an agent. Poor Lannister… we’ve got people inside the agency, too. We’re not sloppy. I had confirmation two weeks before that, by agent Clegane.”

After hearing his lines, Jaime already gives the order for the team on-duty in the agency to go and arrest agent Clegane. But he still looks at Brienne and Pia, waiting to see what else they will get from the man.

Ronnet drinks some more, and then he smiles. “So, Arianne, do you like that story?”

Brienne smiles back at him, concealing her will to simply shoot him. “Sure. Why don’t you continue?”

“Then you give Pia some attention first…” He glances at Pia, who is looking into Brienne’s eyes. “…come on, she’s caressing your thighs, Arianne. You should please her as well.”

Brienne swallows hard.

Jaime swallows harder.

The blonde woman slides her left hand onto Pia’s thighs, causing the brown-haired girl to close her eyes. Brienne’s fingers shiver, as she tries to keep her face calm, so the guy will not notice her discomfort. She turns her body a little to the side, so she can press it against Pia’s. Ronnet lowers his gaze, watching her long fingers explore the petit girl’s thighs. They get too close to the hem of the dress, almost causing the fabric to slide upwards. The criminal licks his lips, as he takes his glass and drinks some more.

Jaime shifts his weight, narrowing his eyes as his whole body gets warmer. He bites his lower lip. His hand palms his erection, trying to ease the pressure in his underwear.

“Now, you go on with your story, Ronnet.” Pia tells him, with her eyes closed, but still trying to focus on her task.

“So, we’d been warned by Clegane. I found Lannister trying to mess up with my shipment. Then I gave him a lesson. Frey’d been waiting for that shipment, but the feds were on his tail… Give her a kiss, Arianne.”

Brienne freezes.

Jaime’s jaw drops.

Agent Tarth brings her hand to caress the girl’s face. Pia looks at her, while she also slides her hand onto Brienne’s waist, causing their bodies to get even closer. _I’m doing this for him..._

“Don’t be shy, Arianne. I like when my girls treat each other nicely. Now give her a kiss and I’ll tell you how I shot that Lannister pig.”

Brienne turns to him and smiles, as she snakes her right arm behind Pia’s back to support her body while bringing the girl closer to kiss her. Agent Tarth’s fingers touch her face delicately, as she finally approaches the girl, giving her a quick tiny kiss, on the corner of her mouth.

“Now tell me the story, Ronnet.” Brienne asks, still looking at Pia’s eyes, watching her pupils as they display her arousal.

“Come on, that wasn’t even a proper kiss!” Ronnet laughs.

Jaime agrees.

“Kiss her for real.” Ronnet demands. “Kiss her using your tongue.”

Pia widens her eyes as she waits for Brienne to do something. The tall woman nods. “I’ll kiss her, Ronnet. But I’m curious about your story…”

“Oh, I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you as soon as you stick your tongue in my pretty Pia’s mouth, Arianne.”

Jaime coughs, disturbed by that man’s words. A part of him wants to take Tarth out of there, to protect her from that criminal. But something deeper makes him want to watch her and how far she will go with Pia on that sofa. Jaime tries to imagine what things Brienne would do to her. Would she kiss Pia for real, sliding her hand on her curvy ass, grabbing the petit girl’s flesh as her tongue explored her mouth? Would Brienne take Pia’s clothes off and bury her mouth between her legs making her squirm and moan? Would Pia return the favor and lick Brienne’s lady-lips, sucking on her clit as she screamed her pleasure?

“Alright.” Brienne says as she nods her head. Then she leans back against the arm of the sofa, placing her long legs up on the seat, pulling Pia on top of her as if trying to get Ronnet pleased, so he will say what they need to hear.

Jaime takes a bottle of mineral water from the mini bar and starts drinking it fast. His throat feels like he has swallowed sand. _She knows I’m watching her…_

Brenne’s small breasts rub against Pia’s fake ones. The silks on their dresses move, creating a sound that resembles the ocean. Agent Tarth concentrate, telling herself she will do things right. She will take the man by surprise and make him talk.

Jaime watches the monitor as he breathes fast. His mouth open when he sees Brienne’s hand grabbing a fistful of Pia’s hair and holding her head as she devours her mouth.

Pia’s lips welcome agent Tarth’s dry ones, as their tongues meet and moist each other. Brienne closes her eyes while Pia moans and strokes her thigh. Brienne’s dress slides upwards, revealing a small piece of her ass, the taut base of her buttocks.

“Good girl!” Ronnet whispers as he watches the two women with their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies.

“Now you should tell us the story, Ronnet.” Brienne speaks, showing she is still in control of the situation.

“That federal tried to beat me up. But I was faster. I got the pistol and shot the son of a bitch. Then I took the van and saved the shipment… just in time to get to Frey’s warehouse.” He says as he places his feet on the center table, getting more comfortable.

Brienne celebrates her moves and how they got Ronnet to talk. She knows they only need to have the confirmation on the shipment and the team can break into the room to arrest him.

“And what was in that glorious shipment you took to Frey’s warehouse, Ronnet?” Brienne asks with a lustful look on her face, poisoning him so he will give her his confession.

“Arianne, Pia is getting cold, why don’t you warm her skin and then I’ll tell you.”

Jaime runs his fingers through his hair as he orders the elite team to stand by for their final signal.

Brienne caresses Pia’s body, sliding her hands up and down. They turn sideways, so they are both facing Ronnet. Brienne is facing Pia’s back, as they spoon cozily in the sofa. Agent Tarth’s arm thrown on Pia’s waist stroking her stomach as the petit girl squirms rubbing her ass against Brienne’s pelvis.

“Now, Pia, tell Arianne how much you like her touching you.”

“Arianne, I love it when you touch me.” Her lips tremble a she speaks and closes her eyes.

“Do you enjoy touching my pretty Pia, Arianne?” Ronnet palms his cock through his pants.

“Yes, I do, Ronnet. Now tell me what shipment you took to Walder Frey.” Brienne asks, lifting her head so she can face him.

“Touch her breasts, Arianne.”

Jaime is shocked in front of the monitor.

“Touch her breasts and I’ll tell you what I took to Walder Frey’s warehouse.”

Brienne moves her hand, from Pia’s stomach to her breasts caressing them gently through the silk of her dress.

“No, not like that… Unzip her tiny little dress and let her feel your fingers pinching her nipples while you kiss her neck.”

Jaime widens his eyes. He feels his heart pumping every drop of blood in his body towards his cock, while he watches the monitor, placing the safety equipment on. He puts on the bulletproof vest and just as he clasps his holster, the pressure of it against his thigh only increases his arousal. Agent Lannister confirms the elite team will break in soon.

“Pia, ask Arianne to unzip you.” Ronnet orders as he drinks a lot more.

“Arianne…” Pia says as she moves her hand to touch Brienne’s thigh, behind hers. “…please, take off my dress.”

Brienne does so, unzipping the girl’s coral dress, exposing her breasts to Ronnet. Once Pia is naked from the waist up, agent Tarth strokes her chest, her big breasts, slowly getting Pia’s delicate nipples between her index finger and her thumb, squeezing them a little, making Pia grip tighter onto Brienne’s thigh. The petit girl moans and squirms, while Brienne’s lips find her neck and suck on her soft skin.

Jaime watches them, biting his lower lip as he challenges his eyes to take in that image. _She is so fucking sure I’m watching her…_

“Now tell me, Ronnet. Tell me about the shipment… I’m so curious.” Brienne speaks as she stares seductively at Ronnet.

“Well, I’m not sure I want to interrupt Pia’s moment with you…” He smiles as he scratches his beard.

“I wanna hear it, too, Ronnet.” Pia asks, almost in a squeal as her nipples are still being teased by Brienne.

“Girls… girls… who could resist you?” He takes a sip of his drink. “It was the biggest pack we had last year. Half a ton, including cocaine, crack and ecstasy… I took the entire shipment to Frey and I even fucked one of his daughters in the back of the van.” Ronnet burst into laughter as he threw his head back.

There were noises from the corridor, but the criminal never noticed given his state, inebriated by all the alcohol he had consumed. In a few seconds the elite team took control of the entire room and arrested him. Brienne got up quickly and took Ronnet’s jacket, handing it to Pia so she could cover herself while zipping her dress again.

Jaime finds Brienne. There is complicity in the look they exchange. She knows he watched her the whole time, but she does not feel as embarrassed as she should be feeling.

“Are you ok?” He asks her, placing his weapon back in the holster as he looks into her eyes.

“I’m fine. I told you I’d make him talk.” Her smile makes him calmer. “I just can’t wait to take this fucking dress off.” Brienne chuckles as she complains.

“The other room is empty… the one in which you got ready. You can go there.” He says, nodding at her. Just when she’s reaching the door, Jaime goes on. “You should win an Oscar, Tarth.”

“And you should have chosen a larger pair of pants, Lannister.” She answers him, letting him know she has noticed the volume from his erection. He looks down at his groin, cursing himself for being so easy to read.

When Brienne gets back, wearing her sweater, jeans and dirty sneakers, Jaime feels safer, like he is able to control himself again. _And what if…?_

“So, it’s almost 5 AM. I think we might get some coffee and donuts at Hot Pie. Would you… like to get some coffee with me?” He says as he walks behind her in the corridor.

“Sounds nice.” She says as she holds her backpack and presses the button to call the elevator.

“By the way… Pia left you her phone number.” He hands a piece of paper to her.

“I’ll just behave like the typical jerk… Not calling her the morning after.” Brienne jokes as she enters the elevator.

“Will you call _me_ the morning after?” He asks as he presses the button to the first floor, giving her his smug conceited look.

“Was that coffee or sex that you offered me, Lannister?” Brienne arches her eyebrows as she crosses her arms.

“Coffee… first.” He grins as he scratches his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me how bad I screwed up. :P


End file.
